lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Aelia Freedome
Aelia Freedome was the District 0 female from LightStone123's 398th Annual Hunger Games . She was the district partner of Solar Energy. Overall, she placed 10th out of 32 but she is still alive and outside Panem because she got taken out of the arena by Those Who Don't Exist. Aelia Freedome was voted to compete in the 400th Annual Hunger Games along with Solar Energy. She was district partners with Todd Evans and Rosalina Cosmic who were new tributes. Overall, she placed 17th out of 92. Personality Aelia is desperate to create a peaceful utopia and she hates it how her and the others from the districts are left to starve while one feeds of their labours, but unlike them is very clear that she does not agree with the Capitol and is not afraid to speak her mind. She believes that everyone should have the rights as the Capitol do and in her opinion the Capitol people should die for what they have done and she is unforgiving, and she never forgets. She is a natural born leader and never stands down in what she believes in even if it means risking her own life, when she has her heart set on something she will not let anything get in her way. She is a good fighter and when she dislikes people or sees them as a Capitol puppets she will try to make sure they lead to an early demise, and she does not give second chances to them. Aelia is a powerful and loyal ally but you have to earn her respect and trust But if you have she will never betray you. Looks Aelia has long blonde hair that is usually messy and dirty due to the lack of amenities in district 0. She has pasty white skin like malt that hail from her district and her round eyes look like if they are deciding to be grey or blue. She is considered to be beautiful to many and is small at her age at 5'4. Her face is usually set at a serious tone. Training Score 398th Annual Hunger Games: 9 400th Annual Hunger Games: 2 Games In the arena she and her allies decided to go to the edge of the arena, thinking their rebel group was coming to save them. Aelia suffered a great loss after Aemillia Wonder got killed by a mutt. Aelia her and her remaining allies decided to burn the Careers supplies, she did this by going to the gas station making a Moltive cocktail and filled a working car full of gas and matches. Aelia sent the explosive car straight at the Cornucopia and burnt many of the Careers supplies and sent the Careers into confusion, there she made her first kill by throwing a moltive cocktail at Juline Cenia. Lyman Milton was killed and Nikki Heart ran away from the alliance leaving only Aelia and Stephen Star . They soon found the alliance of Raven Night , Crimson Typhoon and Radiant Tayz, however, Stephen was accused of killing Radiant and they left. Later that day Aelia and Stephan were confronted by Those Who Don't Exist, a mysterious rebel group. They found out her rebel friends had been captured by the Capitol. They told Aelia the cameras were offline and they injected a mysterious substance into her neck and her and Stephen were taken away, considerd by everyone to be dead but they were still alive in their base. Kills Juline Cenia Allies Nikki Heart, Nick Maclachlan, Lyman Milton, Stephen Star & Aemillia Wonder Other Best Friend: Aemillia Wonder Escaped with: Stephen Star 400th Kills TBA Allies Anissa Fallows & Ganta Alomo Other Best Friend: Amaya Lovelace Killed by: Aelia Freedome Aftermath Raven, thinking Aelia was dead was sad for her. Aelia woke up in a white room and met a mysterious nurse, Palutena. She was told she was outside Panem and Stephen was OK. Everyone thought she was dead but it is possible the Capitol knew somthing was wrong because Palutena states 'we got to your house before they did'. Paluntena then tells Aelia she has a big day ahead of her. The truth is later revelaed at the end of the 399th Annual Hunger Games that they are with Those Who Don't Exist and Aelia is safe with Stephen and she is a high ranking member. Trivia *Aelia is the first tribute to confront Those Who Don't Exist. *Aeila is the first known tribute who is not a victor to have lines in the epilogue Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 0 Category:Spear Users Category:Those Who Don't Exist Category:10th Place Category:17th Place Category:Finalist